


Recovered Virility

by FicFaggooot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, Pokephilia, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFaggooot/pseuds/FicFaggooot
Summary: A chance or is it fate? For a protagonist, to finally prepare him for anything to come.Will he succumb or will he succeed?
Relationships: Zacian/Pokemon Sword Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Recovered Virility

“This couldn’t get any worse”

I thought to myself, paralyzed, the slight breeze rolling through the forest nipped at my exposed legs, making me quiver, my heart threatening to burst out me, I could feel the adrenaline being wasted in my trembling legs. I wouldn’t dare make a move, not even for my pants, my eyes firmly glued to the hunter, as I realized I just lost the game of hide and seek I didn’t know I was a part of.

It was huge, finally seeing it closer, this wolf like creature, bright blue and white fur with adorning red, it was beautiful yet, all the same scary, its eyes fierce, colorful and menacing, it pinged in the back of my head, Zacian, the hero of the Galar region, almost exactly as seen in kid’s storybooks and merchandise.

It moved forward, silently, with expertise, its legs tensed and eyes steady on the target. But I didn´t see it that way, my mind working overtime, thinking of any method of getting away, 1001 and ideas popping in and quickly discarded, the small amount of safety I felt being slowly broken by bright blue fur approaching, the growling ringing in my ears.

I faltered, I had to look somewhere for help, another Pokémon, human, anything to scream for help; that, was my second and last mistake, it leapt from my blind spot, closing in, almost like a ninja, with no time to react. I closed my eyes and clenched my body, I hoped to any deity that it would be swift, but this giant blue wolf had other plans.

Its breath was frightingly close, warm and humid, making my skin and muscles tense, pelvis only protected by frail underwear, however it kept at this; smelling, its cold nose directly dexterously slipping under my coat and shirt, searching for something, prodding and moving.

Fearful noises escaped me, not the manliest thing, death is greater than any earthly care I could have.

It finally stopped , a single second of hope it gave me, its muzzle hovered for a moment before pressing itself right into my crotch, sniffling, my hands reacting to protect the family jewels, only to be met with a growl. It opened its maw, gripping and yanking my underwear in a swift motion, throwing me into the ground, putting a paw firmly into my chest, knocking some air out.

“W-what the fuck?!”

Clutching at the leg, trying to get my lungs some more space, I could feel my brain working overtime, hope is the last thing to die and the only thing preventing me from accepting death, I hoped this was just a bad dream, a guilt trip created to mock myself over the money I took from that kid after the battle or that oddish I tripped over and almost killed over. My mind got pushed to the limit, there had to be a reason this all happened right?

I felt it deep in my heart, the tearing sounds of fabric and the cold wind caressing my naked snake.

There had to be a reason this all happened right? It couldn´t end like this could it?

All brain functions grinded to a halt, its tongue dragged itself through my nether region, its size easily covering my lower half in a single lick. Staring only confused me more and more, the treatment and its stimulus sapping my focus. One lap, two, three, lengthier strokes touched the whole length of my now erect shaft.

It stopped, for a brief moment I could breathe in deep, releasing my grip on the grass, my gasping echoing hard in my ears, only through my lower half did I notice Zacian moving, a heavy and furry weight upon my legs and torso, it laid down with its paws on me or so I assumed, curiosity making glance down, only to be met with piercing red eyes. There was almost a mocking glint, as it took the whole thing in its maw, air escaping my lungs with a groan, putting my hands on its muzzle, to no avail really, just a gesture fool myself, as I stared at it.

Its paws scooched me closer, slightly, its snout pulled and pushed, hot breath keeping my lower body warm and sensitive, sometimes switching it up, releasing it to the colder air only to go back at it.

Its eyes were closed, completely submerged its activity; it knew, it knew I was watching it, craning its neck and head to the side, sucking hard, making me feel its movement, a single eye opened, the mocking much more visible now, eye lids half-way down, looking down on me, the prey being devoured and used.

Grunting, griping and grumbling, this damned mutt was good, and I could never admit it, doing everything in my power to hold back the inevitable. Eyes locked on me, mouth slowing down and tongue wrapped around the pole, it knew, it slowly pumped up and down; not that it mattered, finally yelping, not in pain, not missing a single drop that poured from my violent orgasm, like a reward for a job well done. 

Coldness gripped my now naked and wet crotch, my body to tired and numb to cover any indecency, Zacian now laid back, waiting, what little strength I still had was supported by my asleep lower half. I rose, pants be damned, back laying on a close-by tree, breath ragged but steady, head still hanging low.

Got my breath back, and laughed, a hearty chuckle, the situation slowly dawning on me, the kind of laugh you only hear in a madman with no control over the situation, it helped, something broke and fixed itself, I felt prepared for anything now, and if I was right…

In the midst of getting my act together, soft steps and a low whine broke me out of my stupor, I looked up, and grinned

At least it´s a lady, could´ve been worse  
The great wolf now lay ass up on its forelegs, presenting I think it´s called, a staggering display of matted blue and white fur, with a puffy and leaky hole.

I approached gingerly, even at my full height, the entrance reached just below my chin, emanating a thick and heavy scent. Filled with pheromones, I assumed, as my head and body, even with its numbness, reacted accordingly. Black lips swollen, pink peaking at the center, it almost seemed to open by itself as my hands reached for at them. 

Parting the cavity, it revealed a much more familiar sight, a rather normal looking vulva, and a delicate nub protected by a hood, neatly hidden at the bottom.

Species be damned, dad always said to always pay your dues, and this giant blue dog is getting back what I owe it.

Ill equipped for this task, my hands got to work, kneading, forcefully and deliberately, not leaving any spot untouched, gradually sinking my digits closer to the center, stopping right before that delicate friend. With a dramatic pause, a sudden pinch to it, sent her into a loud yelp, continuing the ministrations, patting, flicking, and pulling slightly on it, her legs starting to wobble, her whole body trembling and whining.  
I quickly brought my lips to it, a kiss with no feedback, but, a powerful effect. Fingers now teasing the opening, slowly seeping in, massaging as much as they can from the walls, getting coated more and more in sticky fluids. I removed my left hand, my plan just about to become a reality.

And then there was nothing, all activities ceased, and I waited for the perfect opportunity, looking beyond the needy entrance and the quivering legs. A smirk appeared on my lips, as she finally turned in desperation, she was panting, eyes half-closed and watery from the stimulus as a pleading look overcame her.  
Our eyes met for a second and without hesitation, making my hand as bulky as I could, flexing the muscle to enter, plunging my entire forearm into the cavernous depths, earning a horrible shriek, almost like a murder took place, fitting, I thought. I would think the same with and entire arm stuck inside another living being. 

Finally, it was her who teetered, her legs finally seeped of strength, making her and me topple over, dragging me down still stuck inside from the force of her grip. A loud plop resounding as a small puddle had gathered below us. 

Zacian´s heavy breathing filled the unusually quiet air, her cunt still twitching, griping my arm. There was something invigorating in seeing such a big creature, who mere moments ago could´ve easily ended me, now on the ground, completely at my mercy. My back swelled with pride, a manly accomplishment to a few minutes ago, but…it wasn´t over yet, not until I say so.

“Hey, ya cheeky cunt, wasn´t a good idea to botch my piss now innit?” I wasn´t really expecting an answer, my virility now returned to me, filling me with newfound energy.  
“Now hold that chuffed look, its about tah get pear-shaped for you!”

With no more words, just whining and the heavy sounds of a shlop or is it schlock? Either way, I began pumping in and out, a long howl-like sound coming from her, I would´ve been worried, if not for the running faucet my arm was blocking, her walls constricting me, as I inched deeper and deeper each time, until finally reaching a dead end. 

I pulled back, almost completely and slamming hard into her, now easily reaching all the way in the back, to no surprise, earning a low whimper, as her walls clenched and twitched, however I did not stop, like a clockwork, no reason to stop unless my arm doesn´t come back.

10, maybe 15 minutes? A certain time later, my arm, shoulder and wrist sore, muscles tired and bulging with heat, finally pulling out, a sizeable amount of liquid pouring out, and a pop as her vaginal walls stopped pressing and could eventually relax. Reaching my hand to my mouth, tasting what I´ve been playing in for an indefinite amount of time, careful not to touch were she scratched. Sweet? Slightly salty, entirely not what I expected.

Looking down as I stood, admiring my work, Zacian´s tongue rolled out, her eyes closed and seemingly unconscious, her breath was ragged but steady. Walking over I picked her head and rested it on my lap, petting her ears and the fur on her neck, her eyes lazily opened, her body moved slightly, her tail wagged from side to side, weakly but noticeable.

“I might´ve been a wanker, but you are going tah be a good girl now, right?”

She began gently lapping at my dick, slowly but with a certain glee to it, not exactly a response but it´ll do. Putting my hands to support my weight, I laid back on them, relaxing. When it finally dawned on me…

How is Gloria doing?


End file.
